The Exorcism of Ponyboy Curtis
by Buttermilk-Sock-Cake
Summary: What happends when Sodapop buys Ouigi board and the gang has a Seance? WARNING: Grimm doc, blood, violence, course language, mild sexual and boyxboy themes.
1. Soda's New Toy

I was leaning over the edge of the couch watching Soda and Steve pull up into our driveway and hope out of our rusted pick-up truck with a Wal Mart bag in his hand and a huge smile on his face. Soda and Steve walked in a shut the door loudly behind them.

"Hey little buddy, what's in the bag?" Asked Darry, as he walked down the stairs tucking in his black shirt.

Soda hauled out a brown, what looked like a board game board, with letters, numbers, wired shapes and symbols and other words and a marker with it. He held it up in front of me, but I had no idea what it could be. It looked like an Egyptian version of Monopoly.

"What the hell is it?" Darry asked. Soda laughed for a moment, as if we where suppose to know what it is. Steve just stood there doing nothing. "It's a wigi board you idiots! Haven't you seen a paranormal movie before? He laughed and dropped the board.

"You mean what the stupid teenagers use to get in contact with ghosts and sprits?" I asked as I picked up the board off the floor. "That's it!" He yelled at me, excitedly.

"Why did you buy it?" I asked. I didn't want to know the answer; no one knows what his answer might be.

"I thought maybe get the whole gang together and have a huge séance." He replied. He had to be kidding! He had to! Have séance? Was he out of his mind? No one knows what could happen once you get in contact with the outside world. And not to mention having the whole gang do it too. Johnny would be frightened to death, it wouldn't be fair to him. Not to mention Two-bit, god only knows what kind of questions he could ask it.

Darry didn't say anything, but Soda had a serious and excided look on his face.

"I don't know soda… What if something bad happened?" Darry finally spoke. Soda's face dropped.

"Please Darry!" He begged like a little girl. "Please! Only once, if something happens we can stop right away and I'll get rid of the board, but please? Just once!" He started to pout like Johnny does.

"Fine," Darry caved. Let the gang know we'll do it tomorrow night at eight o'clock." He said.

What? I couldn't believe he said yes. This wasn't going to end good… I could feel it. Soda was pretty excited though. He and Steve ran out the door right away to let the gang know we where doing a séance. I flung myself back on the couch and tried to take a nap before supper, but I was to worried about tomorrow to fall asleep. Something was going to happen, and it won't be good.

It was seven-thirty the next night and everyone was at my house for the séance except Two-bit, but we knew he would be late anyway. Johnny was clinging on to me like he was going to fall off a cliff or something, he wasn't to happy about this, be he wanted to be tuff so he came. Dally thought it was so stupid and that we where wasting our time and Soda was so excited it was unbelievable.

Darry had lit the last candle and put it on the top right-hand corner of the board that was sitting in the middle of the floor. The board had a candle lit on each side, and the marker right in the middle on what looked like the Star of David, but it wasn't. Two-bit walked in and took a seat on the floor next to Dally, he seemed pretty excited too for some reason or another.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Soda, rubbing his hands together. Small nods and a few 'yeah's' came from all of us and soda turned off the light just leaving the light from the burning candles.  
>Soda put is left hand on the marker in the middle of the board, then spoke. "Is there anyone there who would like to talk with us tonight?"<p> 


	2. The Possession

The marker moved from the middle of the board and landed on the word 'Yes'

"Soda, please tell me your doing that," Squeaked Johnny.

Soda shook his head, "Wasn't me"

Okay, that's pretty creepy. I mean, it isn't much like Soda to tell a lie. Or maybe he is just doing it… Two-bit jumped up from where he was sitting and looked at the marker.

"Soda, take your hand off it," He suggested. Soda removed his hand, it was time for Two-bit it start with his question. Oh brother. "Are you a guy or a girl?" He asked.

No one touched the marker, but it slowly slip from the 'yes' to the 'm' then 'a' then 'l' then 'e'. I couldn't believe what we just saw, it moved on its own! This is getting freaky…

"Oh, I want a turn! Steve yelled. He pushed Soda out of the way and sat right in front of the board. "What's your name?" He asked, in a rough voice.

We watched the marker move once again it an 'F' to an "I" to an "N" And finally to another "N". Finn? I guess his name must be Finn. Alright then.

For the next hour or so we tuck turns asking it stupid question about our future and whatever. Me and Johnny didn't really say much though. But then suddenly, the room felt odd. It had gotten colder like a winter wind was in the room, but it was summer and all the windows and doors where closed. The door to mine and Sodapop's room started to slam open and shut. And two of the candles and blown out. The marker started to go crazy spelling out words by the second; I couldn't believe what it said.

'One of you will come with us, become one of us. You will come down here with us and obey us. One of you is coming down to hell!'

We all started to shake; we didn't know who it wanted. It was very scary; it was the first time I had ever felt terror like that before. I could see it in everyone. Even in Dallas. It was quite for a moment and nothing seemed to be moving. The only sound you could here was the gang heavily breathing.

Suddenly, the bedroom door slammed open and closed again, and the marker started to move again.

'Which one of you should come with us? Lets see…'

One by one everyone started to jump, I was sure why though, until now. I felt a hot breath on my face and heard a low growl, and watched the marker move once more.

'Ponyboy'

That's what it spelled out, and nothing more. It spelled my name then all hell broke lose.

It started to count down, 9, 8, 7, 6… 5.. 4.. 3.. 2…. 1.

The last two candles blew out and I felt like someone has quickly stabbed me in the chest but the pain only lasted a few seconds. I calmed my breather and opened my eyes. Soda was fighting to turn on the light as fast as he could. The second he switched on the light, I had lost control of my body and got lifted up, floating in mid air.


	3. It's Only the Begining

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the great reviews! It means so much to me, you guys are all amazing Reviews make me smile Keep them up and I'll update faster! –Hollybear**

Everyone was screaming and trying not to run. I had no feeling or and control over what I was doing all I could do was see and hear. I Couldn't speak or even think for that matter. All I could do was float and watch. Soda was running upstairs, Johnny and Two-bit where trying to get was far back into the couch as they could And Steve, Dally and Darry where trying to get rid of the board.

"I wouldn't do that!" The words slipped out of my mouth without control. I didn't say it though. It was whatever is now in my body is what said it, in a dark demonic voice.

Soda broke the board in two pieces and threw it out the door and onto the sidewalk. My body fell from the air and landing on the hard wood of the now broken coffee table, and then lifted up again to fling me into the wall and leave me there to weep in pain.

"Ponyboy!" Darry shouted. He ran to the kitchen and came back with water, a face cloth and some gauze to wrap around the deep cuts I got when I hit the table. I looked down at my arms, they where deeply cut and bleeding badly. My jeans had ripped and split my knee open. Darry was whipping over the cuts with the cloth and the cool water.

"Golly Ponyboy, what happened? I knew we shouldn't have done this," He looked as if he was about to cry. He shouldn't have to cry though. It was Soda's fault!

He had finished cleaning my cuts and started putting the gauze over the deep wounds. Everyone was still in shock. Poor Johnny, it was bad enough he was already I nervous wreak, but this just tops it all of.

"Hey guys, I think you should all go home, it's been a full night." Soda broke the silence. I was glad everyone was going though. I didn't like the idea of everyone staring at me like that. I can tell you, they got out pretty fast.

"okay, that outta do it," Darry finished his doctor work and headed to the kitchen to get me a glass of water. I didn't want any though. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep forever and never remember this night ever again. But that sure wasn't going to happen. Before Darry could get back with the water, I had already ran up to mine and Soda's room and slapped down on the bed.

Soda came in about ten minutes later. He sat on the bed and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Ponyboy!" He sobbed. "At least it's over."  
>No… It wasn't over. Whatever hurt me earlier is still inside of me. It wasn't over. It's just the beginning.<p> 


	4. LipStick Face

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy and had some writers block along the way XD I'll try to update faster.**

**-Hollybear**

I blinked my eyes twice before noticing that it was still dark out. I sat up and looked down at soda that was fast asleep in the bed and was snoring rather loudly. I carefully got out of bed, trying not the wake sleeping beauty next to me, to get a glass of water from the bathroom.

I walked out into the hall and down to the bathroom, walking past Darry's room and hearing the same loud snoring that Soda was making. _Geez, they sure do snore loud. _I thought.

I heard a loud thud come from behind me, and it left like someone-or some_thing_-was watching me. I turned around to see if Soda had maybe woken up, but I could still hear him snoring. I shrugged it off, thinking I was just tired and was just hearing things and was still a little paranoid from that night's event.

I stepped into the bathroom and as soon as I stepped foot on the tiles on the bathroom floor, the whole house dropped about twenty degrees. It felt like the coldest winter day inside my own house. I started to shake, from being cold and from fear.

I grabbed a glass from the counter and turned on the tap. I filled my glass and turned the tap off, taking a small sip of the cool water. As I was about half way through my water, I heard a low growl right into my left ear.

I dropped my glass on the ground when I heard it say my name right into my ear. Two loud thuds came from my left side and what felt like long sharp nails digging into my back.

It pushed me sideways, causing me to crash into the bathtub. I bit my bottom lip, trying hard not to scream. I turned my head to look into the doorway, and how I wished I hadn't.

Two huge glowing yellow eyes where fixed right on me while it's mouth made its way into a devilish smile. Its face as red as fresh blood and body as black as the night's sky. Eyes glowing like the brightest star, and the finishing height of seven feet.

As it shuffled closer, I screamed soda's name louder and louder. Just as the lip-stick faced demon was about a foot away from me, Soda and Darry came rushing in and the demon had vanished before they had a chance to see it.

"Pony! What happened?" Darry's voice was shaken up as he saw the blood running down my head and the fear in my eyes. "Ponyboy!" Soda shouted. "What did you do to yourself?"

I didn't want to tell them what really happened to me. They would probably say I was crazy. "I-I fell down." I lied.

"Come on, lets get you back in bed," Darry picked me up and carried me to the room. He noticed a huge blood stain on the back of my shirt. I had forgotten about getting scratched.

"Posy, you got a cut on your back," Soda said. He lifted up my shirt to see how deep it was, only to find him freeze in terror.

"What is it?" I asked. Soda was in shock, and didn't say anything for a minute. "Darry, go get the board. Now." He demanded. Darry ran down to the kitchen and he had brought up the board from out of the garbage. Darry held it next to my back and looked for a moment. "It's a perfect match."

"What is?" I asked. The star on the board was the same that was marked into my back.

**A/N: Did you like it? Yes, I got the lipstick-faced demon idea from Insidious XD Reviews make me smile : )**

**-Hollybear**


	5. Spiders and Elusions

**A/N: I am SO sorry that it took so long for an update. But over the past 2 weeks I strained and sprained my foot and it was cost me a lot of pain. But luckily, I am much better now and I am finally updating ^^ Reviews make me smile!**

**-Hollybear**

I lay in my bed picking at the bandages wrapped around my back going across my chest from the scratch I had received the night before. Thank goodness it was Saturday or I'd be off my mind at school.

I sipped on the now-cold soup that Soda had brought me about an hour ago and stared up at the sealing. I couldn't get the picture of the demon I had saw out of my mind no matter what I tried to do. It scared me and I knew it was still here. I could feel it. It was in the room.

I reached over to the end table next to me to read some of my new book when I jumped and squealed a little. A huge hairy spider perched on top of my book. I turned quickly to get up to get out of the room when I seen tiny black spiders crawling up the walls, and out from under the bed.

I jumped back into the middle of the mattress, squeaking a little bit.

Spiders starting to crawl up the bed posts and onto the sheets, I back up as fast as I could as I watched the whole room turn pure black with tiny spiders.

The bedroom door flew open knocking the tiny black spiders to the floor. Johnny stood there with no eyes, blood stains on his jean jacket and cuts on his face.

"JOHNNY!" I screamed. I slammed my eyes closed and wiped them open. The spiders where gone and Johnny was okay. Blood free. Thank god. Just an elusion.

"Ponyboy, are you okay?" Johnny asked. He had a worried look on his face. I realized that I was shaking.

"It's starting," I whispered under my breath. I didn't even know what I was saying.

"What did you say, Pony?"

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so freakin' short XD But I thought it would be longer then this ;A;**

**I promise I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**-Hollybear**


	6. Twists and Tongues

**A/N: OMG, can it be true? I'm actually writing another chapter? **

**Sorry for such a long delay XD I have had a death in my family, I've been sad/depressed and I've been away. I promise to upload more!**

**I'll be using ideas from Kaarie X, Pixie Silver, Sari-Former200 and Little Firework in the next few chapters. Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews, I'm so thankful for that everyone's ideas are amazing, but sadly, I can't use everyone's :C**

**Wow, long authors note! Lets get to it shall we?**

After the spiders and seeing Johnny all bloody like that, I'm not sure what's real or not anymore… I'm having a hard time sleeping and Soda and Darry are getting really worried. That demon keeps appearing in my dream and I wake up almost every night screaming like I'm being murdered. We just don't know what to do anymore…

For a little fun and to cheer me up, the gang is coming over tonight to watch some Mickey Mouse and get stuffed on chocolate cake. Chocolate cake usually cheers us all up when we are sad, but I don't think it's going to help me at all.

_Two hours later_

Two-Bit was the last to arrive and since he was the one bringing the chocolate cake, we all sat around doing nothing for the most part till he showed up. After being on my third piece of cake and fifth glass of Pepsi, like most people, I had to go to the washroom. I excused myself from the room and headed up the small staircase and to the right to where the bathroom was, locking the door behind me.

Just like a few weeks ago, the bathroom had the same freezing atmosphere as it did when I'd first seen the lipstick demon. While washing my hands before marching back down the steps, I noticed a hornet flying behind my head; I simply just brushed it off and exited the bathroom, noticing the hornet still flying behind my head.

As I walked into the room, the atmosphere changed to the same one it did in the bathroom. Everyone froze, and stared at me with huge buggy eyes.

"What is it?" I was worried after no one answered my question. After a minute or so, Darry finally spoke up.

"P-p-pony," He slowly lifted his shaky finger towards the top of my head. "L-look behind y-you." His words where all muffled together.

I slowly turned my head to look behind; I screamed instantly and once again, flew into the air.

The lipstick demon was standing right behind me, head spinning and it growling heavily. It disappeared after a few seconds, and my body slammed to the floor. I started flipping around on the floor, I was out of control! My body twisted into odd shapes and I could hear the cracking sounds of my bones, crunching and collapsing inside my body, Bust I couldn't feel a thing.

My body lunged towards Johnny who was screaming and shaking on the couch as my broken body landed on top of him. I felt awful scaring Johnnycake like that, but anything I did wasn't my dissection.

I grinned which made Johnny slam his eyes shut tightly, there was no way he wanted to see what I was about to do to him.

"Hey," I said unwillingly in a deep demonic ton, "You're a cute boy. You gotta girlfriend?" Why the hell was I asking these weird questions? I knew Johnny didn't have a girlfriend. "Oh well, that doesn't matter, how about me and you have some fun tonight. What do you say cutie pie"?

No! There was no way… I would never do that to Johnny! I never want to hurt Johnny, especially in that way… Good god I needed to get control back and fast.

Johnny squealed and flailed as I drew my wet tongue along the side of his tanned cheeks, making its way into his screaming mouth. I was discussed with myself. What if Johnny never forgave me? My thinking got cut off and hands grabbed my sides and hauled me off the shaken teen.

Soda have me a good shake, yelling at me to snap out of it; pain struck me like a lightning bolt, and I passed out.

**A/N: Sorry if some of you didn't like the whole Pony/Johnny thing in this but hey, it was the demon talking!**

**Thanks again for all the ideas, I hope to write more soon. Reviews make me smile : )**

**-Hollybear**


End file.
